


Take These Broken Wings

by yaoihandschan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, Dirty Talk, Grim Reapers, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoihandschan/pseuds/yaoihandschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is lonely, until he ends up with Jason, but sometimes he just wishes he could strangle him to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take These Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> idk I wanted these two to have sex, but i'm not very good at nsfw writing. ;_:

Being a grim reaper isn't all it’s cracked up to be, but hell does it beat purgatory. At least as a grim reaper Tim gets the chance to travel the world and see how everything’s changing. The two hardest parts about the job for Tim is, firstly, the kids and teens that have died too soon. And of course, being new (if 574 years of one thing can be considered such a thing) on the job, young souls is the number one thing he’s sent to collect. Secondly is the loneliness that comes when you’re not close to other reapers.

He arrives at the last location Archangel Michael has given him today. He’s met with the site of a man in a rather strange black costume, clutching the limp body of a boy, who’s _also_ in a strange costume, but that’s beside the point. The point is, the boy is probably no older than 16. Tim crouches on the opposite side of the man, leaning on his scythe for support. He touches the man's forehead, freezing him and silencing his sobs.

Tim turns his attention to the boy in his arms, “I’m dead, aren’t I?”

Tim smiles ruefully, “Sorry to say, but yes.”

The boy turns his rebellious eyes towards Tim, “And they sent a runt of a ‘reaper to collect me?”

Tim can’t hold back the laugh that comment shocks out of him. “Well, I was given the task of asking if you’d prefer the wonderful repetition of purgatory, or join me and my…colleagues in collecting souls.”

The boy, Jason, snorts, “As if it’s any competition, give me my wings, pretty boy.”

***

Tim is going to kill Jason, well, he would if he weren’t already dead. When he lands in front of their shared cabin he slams the door open, “Get out here, you huge prick!”

Jason saunters into the entryway, an easy smile on his face, “Welcome home, sweetie.”

Tim throws the helmet Michael had asked about at Jason. When Jason didn’t show up for his summons, he’d called upon Tim, his ‘supervisor’, about the matter. Jason catches it easily, which only serves to piss Tim off further, “I told you, Jason! I told you to stop visiting them! Even if they don’t recognize you, Michael will only tolerate so much before He’ll clip your wings!”

Jason at least has the decency to flinch and look guilty, “Look Tim, I’m sorry, but they’re my family and –”

“And what about me!? What happens when He takes you away from me and I’m alone again!?” Tim feels like either his heart or his brain is going to break, maybe both. Jason drops the helmet and rushes to wrap Tim up in his arms. As Tim struggles, he realizes he’s crying and sobbing like a baby, how embarrassing. Jason lets Tim cry until he has no more energy left and then he lifts him into his arms to carry him to bed. Jason strips him completely and lays him out on the bed. Tim starts to crawl under the blankets until Jason grips his ankle and pulls him back onto his back. Tim is about to protest before he sees the fire in his eyes.

Jason has outgrown him in the 5 years he’s been with Tim. Much larger in height and practically anything else you could compare physically between the two, Tim can’t help but be a bit jealous. Tim shivers as Jason crawls – _prowls_ – over his body. Tim pushes weakly at his shoulders as Jason kisses at his neck.

“Get off, you idiot,” Tim grumbles.

Jason pulls his hands off his shoulders and pins them to the bed. The fire that continues to blaze behind Jason’s eyes causes a warmth to rush to his cock.

“I promise, I won’t leave you.”

Jason says it with such conviction that Tim feels fresh tears come to his eyes.

“You can’t promise that,” he whispers.

Jason tightens his grips on Tim’s wrists, “If you move these, I’ll punish you.”

Tim can’t hold back a moan at the feeling of his cock filling more. Jason releases his wrists and resumes moving down his body, biting and sucking harshly at his skin and then kissing and licking the same spots to soothe. When he reaches Tim’s chest and he lightly rubs his stubble against his sensitive nipples, Tim can no longer hold his voice back and cries out. He feels Jason smile against his skin before he licks Tim’s right nipple. Tim squeezes his thighs together, trying to stimulate his scrotum. Jason is gentle with his nipples, knowing how sensitive they are.

It feels like forever before he’s moving further down Tim’s body. He sucks a bruise into Tim’s hip which has him almost writhing off the bed. Jason holds his hips down with a firm look. Tim struggles to keep himself still as Jason slides his fingertips from his hips, down the backs of his thighs and stops to grip the joints of his knees. Jason pulls Tim’s legs apart and settles between them. He ignores his cock as he bites into Tim’s inner thigh forcing a gasp from Tim’s lips. Tim thinks he’s lost his mind by the time Jason makes it to the juncture where his inner thigh meets his groin.

“Such a good boy,” he whispers as he passes over Tim’s cock, ignoring it. Tim sobs at the feeling of his breath over his cock.

“Please,” he whispers, but Jason ignores him to bite along the inner part of his other thigh. Tim is crying by the time Jason reaches his cock again.

“Please, please, please,” he begs over and over again. Jason must take pity on him because he grips Tim’s cock. He stroke his cock tightly enough to offer stimulation, but loosely enough that it doesn’t offer enough friction for Tim to cum. Tim’s moaning sobs sound like music to Jason’s ears, but Jason needs him to calm down if this is going to last longer.

“Tim,” Tim slowly opens his wet eyes, he doesn’t know when he closed them, “breathe.”

Tim focuses on calming his breathing, letting out a few soft moans as Jason runs his hands soothingly along Tim’s thighs. When his breathing is under control Jason lays back on his stomach between his spread legs. Jason guides Tim’s thighs onto his shoulders and nuzzles his balls. Tim grips the sheets above his head as he feels Jason’s tongue pass over his hole.

“Jay,” he croaks as Jason starts to lick his rim relentlessly. When Tim’s hole has relaxed enough, Jason starts to thrust his tongue into him which has Tim grinding back to get his tongue deeper. Jason grips his hips to keep him still causing Tim to let out a frustrated moan. Jason begins to curl his tongue within Tim’s body, stimulating his rim from the inside while he scrapes his teeth lightly against the outside of his rim and he feels Tim begin to tremble around his tongue. As he eats him out, Jason releases Tim’s hips to press steadily at Tim’s perineum. With his other hand he reaches up to tease at Tim’s hard nipples.

“J-Jay…more…more,” he moans, “I need to feel you…”

Jason feels his wings spread with his excitement to enter Tim. When Jason stands to undress, Tim makes a distressed noise.

“Shh,” Jason soothes.

Tim opens his eyes and is greeted to the sight of Jason naked and hard, dick curving prettily up towards his stomach. He feels his breath leave his lungs as Jason spreads his wings as if he still needs to present himself for Tim’s approval. Tim spreads his wings and his legs in response and whispers brokenly, “Jay."

Jason moves quickly to settle on his knees between Tim’s legs and pulls the lube from under the pillows at the head of the bed. He coats his fingers with lube and then he rubs them against Tim’s already loose entrance. Tim groans in frustration, “Hurry!”

“Needy boy,” he says as he slides two fingers into Tim. Tim’s answering moan only serves to make Jason harder. Jason curls his fingers, pressing against Tim’s prostate as he uses his thumb to rub against his perineum. Tim’s is only capable of producing gasping moans at this point. Adding his third finger seems to trigger something in Tim’s mind, telling him he’s going to get what he wants soon; Jason’s cock.

Driven by his need for Jason’s cock, Tim begins to ramble, “Put it in me Jay, c’mon, fill me. Spread me on your cock so I can feel you. Wanna feel you so deep inside me. Wanna come from your cock.”

Jason has to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from coming, but he rushes to comply. He slips his fingers from Tim’s hole and uses his already lubed fingers to wet his cock. He pulls Tim’s hips up until Tim wraps his legs around his hips. When he teases the tip of his cock against Tim’s entrance Tim’s toes curl.

“C’mon Jay, mate me,” and that’s all Jason can take before he’s slamming his hips forward, thrusting his cock as deep into Tim as he can.

He leans forward as he thrusts into Tim to growl into his ear, “such a needy little cock-slut, aren’t you? Made to take my cock, to be filled with my cum.”

Tim is sobbing out moans loud enough that Jason is glad they chose a cabin and not an apartment. Jason grips his hips tighter to keep him from moving up the bed.

“You feel me in you, pretty boy?” Jason asks as he keeps his hips pressed to Tim’s ass so he can grind into him and stimulate his prostate. Tim is only able to answer with a wordless shout and that’s how Jason likes it. Jason slows his thrusts down, dragging his cock slowly out until he feels Tim clench and sees his cock jump against his stomach. He shifts Tim’s hips fractionally higher so he can press the head of his cock directly to Tim’s prostate. Tim screams and tightens even more on the head of his cock causing Jason to grit his teeth and groan.

“J-Jay!” He cries out, “So good Jay!”

Jason reaches out to run his fingers through the pre-cum that’s collected on Tim’s stomach, “So wet for me…” Tim moans as he watches Jason lift his wet fingers to his mouth to taste Tim's pre-cum.

Jason wraps his hands around Tim’s upper back and pulls him up until he’s sitting in his lap. He slides his hands further up to Tim’s arms to wrap them around his neck, “Hold on,” he mutters and falls back onto his back, pulling Tim along with him, keeping him on his cock.

Tim practically screams as the position change forces Jason’s cock deeper, “So big, Jay…ganna tear me apart...”

He slaps Tim’s ass, “Come from just my cock, show me what a good boy you are.” Tim sobs and begins to rock his hips back and forth on Jason’s cock. Jason grips his hips and guides him to start moving up and down. As Tim moves, he picks up speed, excited as he feels Jason start to meet his thrusts. And as Jason watches Tim bounce on his cock, wings wide and dick hitting his stomach, he’s sure he’s staring at the image of God.

Tim feels his balls drawing up and he bounces faster, driven by the feeling of his approaching orgasm. He digs his nails into Jason’s chest and meets his eyes. Jason reaches up to twist Tim’s nipples causing Tim to arch his back and thrust his hips forwards.

“Cum,” he orders.

And that’s all it takes for Tim to reach the plateau. Tim’s vision whites out and he’s dully aware that he’s probably screaming, but he just feels so good. Jason’s cock just _feels so good!_

Jason watches Tim’s cum spread over his stomach, he feels well and truly marked and it’s time he marks Tim as well. The rhythmic milking of Tim’s anus as he cums around his cock pushes Jason to his orgasm and he fills Tim. When Tim’s continuous moan ends, he finally relaxes around Jason’s cock and collapses atop him like a blanket.

Jason pets the sensitive area between his wings and feels them shiver as he kisses the top of his head. He leaves his lips pressed there as he murmurs, “I’m sorry.”

Tim feels his consciousness slipping, “I won’t risk being taken away again.”

And then Tim falls into his post-coital slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr as yaoihands-san  
> kudos and comments please!  
> constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
